Happy birthday, Puss in Boots!
by Ausar The Vile
Summary: this my first ever Puss in Boots fanfic, possibly PussxKitty!


Happy Birthday, Puss!

AUTHOR NOTE: my first Puss in Boots fanfic, Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Robin1996ify didn't own Puss in Boots 2011 movie and Donkey from Shrek. However, she do own Ignacio and Gonzalez( A/N my first ever original characters!yay!)

* * *

><p>Today was Puss birthday, he start his morning with opening letters..(AN okay it's official, I'm sucks at opening..) "Okay, let's see.. bills.., Donkey's monthly magazine.., Oh! There's a letter from my friends in San Ricardo!" Puss opened the envelope, and start to reads it until, Donkey came and surprising him.. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PUSS!" Donkey laughs at Puss shocked reaction. "Donkey! You almost gave me a heart attack!" yelled Puss. Donkey smiles a little bit, and start to apologize, " Sorry Puss, it's just I like celebrating everyone birthday, especially you." Donkey realize the letter in Puss hand. "Hey, is that letter from your friends?" asked Donkey. "Yes, they came from my friends in San Ricardo, I wonder what it's say.." Puss answered while he start to reads his letter..

_Dear Puss in Boots,_

_First of all, Happy Birthday to you Puss! We all miss you so much! Oh, Gonzalez and I were planning a Birthday Party for you. It will be held in 'Glitter Box', if you still remember where that is, hehehe.. And don't forget to bring Donkey with you, because there will be a lots of waffles waiting for him! _

_Sincerely, _

_ Ignacio_

_P.S : We inviting 'her' too.. Guess who!_

" wow! Donkey, what do you think? Will you go to San Ricardo with me?" asked Puss. "Sure! I heard in that letter, there will be a lots of waffles for me!" Donkey answered without any further time to think." But, who is 'her' they mentioning about?" asked Donkey. It was surely that Ignacio and Gonzalez were planning a big surprise for Puss. "Hm.. I don't know. Maybe we should head to San Ricardo to ask them." Said Puss.

* * *

><p>It was a long journey from Far far away land to San Ricardo. Luckily, Puss and Donkey ride on Dragon, so there will be only just two hours journey for them. After they arrived at San Ricardo, " Hey Puss, where is 'The Glitter Box ' cat cantina is?" asked Donkey. Of course, for Donkey it was hard to find, but for Puss and also the other felines they knew where that is." I know where that is, follow me!" Puss start to runs followed by Donkey. 15 minutes later, they arrived at 'Glitter Box' cat cantina.<p>

Donkey was surprised to find out that only cats can get inside the cantina. " How do get there? I mean, look at that door! it was too small for me.." said Donkey. Puss saw a big hole, near the front door. And above those hole there's a word: '_A door for Donkey, Just in Case!'_Puss smiles about Gonzalez attempt to help for Donkey. " Hey, Donkey! There's a door that was just made for you." said Puss pointing to the big hole. "they do know how to greets me.." said Donkey with Puss answered it with chuckles a little.

* * *

><p>When they were inside the cantina, Puss and Donkey both surprised to see there's a lot of birthday decoration for the party. They also saw a piñata shaped like a blowfish.(AN : I have no idea what is the shape of piñata would look like, the blowfish shape was popped from my head..) " Hey Puss! I thought you will never get here!" greets Ignacio. Ignacio was a white cat with grey spot on his right eye, and he has a grey paws. "well, I'm here because you said that you and Gonzalez held this party for me." Said Puss. Donkey were looking around the decoration, surprised to find out there's **more** than just a lots of waffles. " Why you have a **room** full of waffles?(A/N: did I said a room? Yes, yes I am)asked Donkey. "those for the waffles eating contest.."Ignacio answered while Donkey just stood there in front of the 'waffles room' with big wide eyes.." By the way, where is Gonzalez?" Puss questions almost make Donkey awake from his dream about 'Waffleworld'." Eh.. he just about finishing the topping for the cake you know, your birthday cake.." said Ignacio. Puss and Ignacio stare at Donkey who were drooling over the waffles. "Should we wakes him?" asked Ignacio while trying his best to pull Donkey out of the 'waffles room'. " No, just let him stay in there for couples minute and also, let him join the waffle eating contest too as well.." said Puss. " Okay, he can joins the contest, I just want him to stop ruining the waffles with his drool!" said Ignacio.

* * *

><p>Right at 7 pm, the party starts. All the cats were dancing, the other were eats the cake( which Puss already blows those birthday cake candles)and the other were competing in the 'waffles eating contest'. " THOSE WAFFLES WERE MINE!" yelled Donkey while he trying his best to his 100th waffles! Puss were stood there watching Donkey beats all the competitor. Gonzalez the brown cat with white paws walks to Puss. " Hey Puss! Enjoy the party?" asked Gonzalez. " I do but, you and Ignacio said that you two were invited 'her'. Who is 'her' anyway?" asked Puss. Gonzalez laughs at Puss weird question, while Puss getting more confused. "Wow, Puss. You really didn't try your best to guessing! I was actually gonna say that 'she' were waiting for you!"answered Gonzalez who were still laughing. Puss eyes widened " wait? 'she' already here? All this time?" asked Puss. " why you didn't tell me?" Gonzalez finally stop laughing and say" eh.. 'she' actually already here, waiting for you 5 minutes ago not really a hour ago!" Puss slapped his own forehead. " can you just tell me, WHO 'SHE' IS, ALREADY?" yelled Puss. " how about you just go outside to meet 'her'?" said Gonzalez.<p>

* * *

><p>Donkey was about eats his 250th waffles, while Puss sneaking to go outside wondering who is 'she'. Before Puss reached outside the cantina, Gonzalez stops him. " Here, take this.." said Gonzalez while he hand over a box. " what is it?" asked Puss. " do not opened this box until you meet her!" then after that, Gonzalez runs to see Donkey attempt to eat the last waffles.(AN: geez, how many waffles did Donkey eats?) Puss finally on outside of the cantina, only to surprised to find out who is 'her'. Puss not just surprised, he also feel happy to find out that 'her' is Kitty Softpaws(A/N : yay!). Puss finally realized that Ignacio and Gonzalez were trying to reunited him with Kitty! "So, how is you day?" asked Puss, he was actually blushing. " it was fine day for me, how about you, birthday boy?" it seem like both Puss and Kitty were actually blushing.." well, not really. I think I have enough craziness for today" said Puss, obviously hinting that Donkey just won the 'waffles eating contest' with 300 waffles on his stomach! " Kitty, I love you.." Puss realized what he just said, he saw Kitty surprised reaction. " _Those not what I planning to say! What I'm gonna say next?"_ thought Puss. But, that is not real surprise, Kitty suddenly move closer to him and she kiss him! Puss at first were shocked, then he continued the kiss passionately anyway. "Puss, I love you too.." said Kitty. Puss then realized the box that had been given by Gonzalez and start to opened it. He was surprised to find out there is a note inside it, a key room, and a CONDOM! Then Puss read the note:

_Hey Puss! When you opened this box, that you already meet Kitty. Ignacio and I were booking a hotel room for you and Kitty. You know, if you two want to have 'fun'.. anyway happy birthday for you, and Kitty is your ' birthday gift'.._

_Sincerely, _

_Gonzalez_

Puss stare at the notes and back to Kitty. " so, Kitty? Would you like to spend a night with me?" asked Puss.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE: finally, it finish! It was my first ever Puss in Boots fanfic, so I make it very special( I supposed..) well, please R&amp;R for this fic!<p> 


End file.
